fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Hank
Hank is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hank is a long-time highway patrol officer for the small town of Maple Mountain. He starts off every week with a trip to Papa's Pancakeria, filling up on a hot stack of french toast before starting his shift. Orders Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Chocolate Toast * Powdered Sugar * Butter * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Awesome Sauce * Medium Burger * Onions * Medium Patty * Mushrooms * Swiss Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Celery * 4 French Fries (right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Pumpernickel Bun * Cheese * Chili * Onion * 3 Tomatoes * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Chocolate Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Orange Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (No other Drizzle on other holidays) ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) ** Chocolate Drizzle ** 3 Chocolate Acorns (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Harvest Tortellini (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Crushed Croutons (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *2 Waffle Cone Wedges far apart *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Clear Glaze **Random Toppings *Chocolate Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Regular Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Unlockable menu items along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorn. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pomodoro. Papa's Next Chefs 'Papa's Next Chefs 2013: ' He lost to Allan with Edna in the first round.(was the substitute of Taylor) Ranks Needed To Unlock Him *Papa’s Pancakeria: Closer at Day 2 *Papa’s Wingeria: Comes at Day 1 after tutorial *Papa’s Hot Doggeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 36 *Papa's Donuteria: Closer at Day 2 Trivia *In Pancakeria, due to his closer status, his eyebrows are more angry than in future Gamerias. *Ironically, during Papa's Next Chefs 2012, he was not eligible because he was a patrol officer. However, he became eligible for 2013. **The major reason for this was for the lack of customers who didn't have a job. *In Cupcakeria and Pastaria, in the Thanksgiving season, he dresses up as a pilgrim. *He is the first former-closer to be a tutorial customer. (Wingeria) * He is the second customer who debut as a closer, became a normal customer and then again returned as a closer, the first one was Kahuna. Gallery File:Hank1.png|Hank before getting a star File:Closers_2.png|Hank and all the other closers in the parade File:48.jpg Hank Angry Again.png|Blueberries?I did not ask for just bluberries.Cut the cake.For my bad order I willhand cuff you. Get in my car, we are going somewhere. Hank.PNG|Hank in 3rd place for Papas Next Chefs 2013 (Fizzo Division) hank'sduringthanksgivin.JPG|Hank During Thanksgivin in Papa's Cupcakeria Angry Hank.jpg|Hank angry in Papa's Pancakeria while unenjoying his terrible monster breakfast. Mad Hank.jpg|Hank not liking his breakfast hankers.png|Hank dressing as a pilgrim officer. pilgrim hank.png|Hank at Thanksgiving Privacy hank.jpg|Hank playing it cool Thubshank.png|Hank thumbs up Hank 2.jpg Framed photo.png|Hank in the parade Hank perfect close.png|Sheriff Hank's perfect donuts!!! 2 hank.png|All of Hank's orders throughout the holidays Much people.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks